Wishmonger
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: Permohonan itu tidak gratis Auel. Sihir ada harganya. Harganya adalah rasa sakit. AU, Oneshot; Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration.


_I found this challenge in facebook and I was like 'oh my god, I have to participate!'_

_But as soon as I start to write down the story, it went wrong..._

_Like one day I want to make this about a typical high-school romance, the next day I want it to be a fantasy_

_Just like the one you're gonna read now..._

_Anyways, due to the deadline, I decided to go with this fantasy tale. Though I'm not so sure because... well, you know. _

_Fantasy took some explanation, and so on that I can't give just yet. _

_Because this story was made last night, and completed this afternoon... you see._

_Still, I have a great time writing it and I think maybe some other time, I will make a multi-chap of this tale._

_But for now, this is it._

_._

_Happy reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for safety_

_**Genre(s):** Friendship, Drama, Fantasy, Romance (maybe), etc._

_**Warnings:** AU, Derivative Fiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), etc_

_**Pairing(s): **Auel Neider/Meyrin Hawke_

* * *

**Wishmonger**

_Snowdrop Lynx_

_2015_

* * *

Meyrin Hawke menurunkan pandangannya sesekali. Ia sekarang ada di sebuah stasiun kereta. Menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Matanya menatap rintik hujan yang turun deras bersama angin yang terlihat dari bagian stasiun yang tidak beratap.

Lalu setiap kali ia menurunkan pandangannya sedikit dan menyisir sepanjang stasiun dengan sudut matanya, ia akan menemukan sosok seorang anak laki-laki di ujung lain yang sejajar dengannya, dan pandangannya akan terhenti untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian rona tipis akan terlihat di wajahnya sebelum ia menurunkan lagi pandangannya hingga yang bisa ditatapnya hanya tinggal lantai batu dan garis kuning batas aman menunggu kereta.

Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan anak itu, atau melihatnya dimanapun selain di stasiun ini—baik itu ketika berangkat sekolah ataupun ketika pulang—tapi jika dilihat dari seragamnya, kemungkinan besar mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Meyrin yang mengenakan seragamnya dengan standar anak biasa—kemeja agak kebesaran, rok sedikit di atas lutut, _sweater_—karena ini masih musim semi, kaos kaki putih sebetis, sepatu datar hitam, dan dasi serta tas tangan yang disampirkan di bahu—anak itu mengenakan seragamnya dengan gaya anak populer—kemeja ukuran standar yang dikeluarkan, jaket berparka dengan tulisan '_Rock_' dan '_Rebels_' terlukis di sepanjang lengan jaket kanan dan kirinya, celana pensil, _sneakers_ basket, dan tas ransel yang sepertinya milik pribadi.

Kemudian terdengar di _speaker_ sebuah pengumuman bahwa kereta yang ditunggunya sejak tadi telah tiba, dan Meyrin terpaksa menyudahi pengamatannya pada anak yang belum pernah terlihat di sekolah itu.

Meyrin menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah segera setelah pintunya terbuka. Dan begitu ia mengarahkan sudut matanya kembali ke tempat itu, sosok anak laki-laki itu juga ikut naik.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, menahan gemuruh yang muncul tiba-tiba saat menyadari bahwa kemungkinan si anak yang tadi dilihatnya di stasiun merupakan murid di sekolahnya semakin besar.

"Hei, Mey!"

Suara seorang yang sangat familier terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, sontak mengejutkan gadis berambut merah itu—sekaligus membuatnya lega, karena suara itu telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si anak yang tadi di stasiun.

Meyrin menoleh ke samping dari tempatnya di dekat pintu, dan tidak begitu terkejut mendapati bahwa yang menyapanya adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Stellar Loussier, sekalipun ia cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya tadi "Hei"

"Duduklah di sini" Stellar menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Hari memang masih pagi ketika itu, jadi belum banyak orang yang berangkat.

Meyrin mengangkat bahunya, lalu duduk di samping Stellar dan mengarahkan matanya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Dan ketika melihat raut wajah Stellar menunjukkan semangat tinggi, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya—karena hal itu tentu saja tidak biasa "Ada apa?"

Stellar mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya semakin kelihatan bersemangat "Ada berita besar!"

"Apa?" tanya Meyrin, tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Tidak biasanya Stellar tertarik dengan berita-berita dari sekolah. _Well_, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan murid laki-laki tampan atau kisah cinta tentu saja.

Senyum di wajah Stellar melebar saat ia mendengar respon temannya, dan ia kelihatan semakin, semakin bersemangat "Ada murid baru"

Mata biru keunguan Meyrin melebar terkejut, murid baru di musim semi? Tidak masuk akal. Tapi melihat semangat yang tergambar di wajah Stellar—si pecinta gosip yang selalu memburu berita ter-_update_—ia meragukan adanya kesalahan dalam berita itu.

Tapi tanpa menunggu respon dari Meyrin, Stellar melanjutkan "Kudengar dia pindahan dari luar negeri!"

Meyrin tertawa kecil, berusaha mengelak bahwa ia benar-benar telah dimakan keterkejutan oleh berita dari Stellar. Sekalipun pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar terkejut—sedikit, menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya pagi ini adalah si murid baru yang dibicarakan Stellar.

"Hei!" seru Stellar, merasa dianggap sedang melucu oleh Meyrin saat ia tertawa tiba-tiba "Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Aku tahu" kata Meyrin, berusaha menghentikan tawanya "Aku tahu"

* * *

"Auel Neider, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"

Anak laki-laki yang dilihat Meyrin pagi tadi benar-benar adalah anak baru yang dimaksud Stellar dalam pembicaraannya di kereta tadi. Dan ia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelasnya. Kelas Meyrin.

Beberapa anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik gaduh dan tersipu-sipu. Sementara para anak lelaki berusaha menanyakan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa menjatuhkan imej anak itu atau bahkan mempermalukannya di depan seisi kelas.

Meyrin menghela napas panjang ketika menyaksikan hal ini. Dan ia cukup menghitung kira-kira sampai angka 5 untuk mendengar suara wali kelasnya berteriak menyuruh anak-anak itu diam… dan memanggil namanya.

"Meyrin Hawke!" kata wali kelasnya, dengan mata jelas-jelas tertuju kepadanya.

Meyrin berdiri di tempat duduknya mendengar panggilan itu, kemudian sang wali kelas berujar lagi "Urus sisanya, saya ada jam di kelas lain"

Ia kembali menghela napas, lalu berkata dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar tegas "Baik"

Setelah itu sang wali kelas mengalihkan pandangannya pada si anak baru "Gadis itu adalah ketua kelas ini" ia menerangkan "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padanya"

Ketika Meyrin sudah berjalan menuju tempat anak itu berdiri di depan kelas, ia mendengar suaranya yang bergumam setuju "Hmm"

Gadis itu lalu berdiri di dekat anak baru itu, rona tipis yang muncul tadi pagi terlihat lagi. Tapi kali ini ia buru-buru menepisnya, dan berdeham satu kali sebelum berkata "Halo, aku Meyrin"

Sang wali kelas sudah meninggalkan kelasnya ketika itu, dan mendengar pernyataan Meyrin anak laki-laki itu hanya mengarahkan sudut matanya ke arahnya dan berkata "Auel Neider"

Meyrin menghela napas lagi, lalu melanjutkan "Baiklah, Neider. Kau bisa duduk di sana"

Dan ketika mengatakan itu lalu menunjuk satu meja yang kosong, Meyrin baru menyadari bahwa selama sisa tahun ini, anak baru itu akan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depannya.

Auel tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, ia hanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Meyrin dan berjalan kesana. Lalu duduk begitu saja, seakan-akan hal ini sudah sangat biasa. Seperti ia anak lama saja.

Padahal Auel jelas-jelas anak baru.

Setelah Auel duduk di tempatnya, Meyrin juga kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu sebelum guru mata pelajaran pertama mereka datang. Berusaha memerankan perannya sebagai ketua kelas yang baik "Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa bertanya padaku… Neider"

"Terima kasih" kata Auel, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sebenarnya enggan mengatakan hal itu "Tapi aku tidak butuh, urus saja urusanmu sendiri"

"Begitu ya?" balas Meyrin, berusaha tersenyum sekalipun dadanya terasa bergumuruh setelah mendengar penolakan anak itu "Baiklah"

Meyrin duduk kembali di tempatnya dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, tapi bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar di sekelilingnya—yang seperti mengasihaninya, memuji anak laki-laki itu, dan mengejek usaha beramah-tamahnya—membuat ia benar-benar kesulitan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Beruntung, guru mata pelajaran pertama mereka di pagi ini datang dan membuat seisi kelas kembali diam dan menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan belajar.

* * *

Meyrin sedang mengerjakan tugas piket sepulang sekolahnya sore ini, dan posisinya sebagai ketua kelas benar-benar membuatnya merasa kesal karena hal itu dijadikan alasan bagi teman-teman sekelasnya untuk pulang lebih awal dan menyerahkan sisa tugas mereka kepada Meyrin.

"Ah, sebal" keluh gadis itu sambil menyeka dahinya dan meneruskan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya saat ini, menyapu "Mereka benar-benar suka seenaknya"

Meyrin meneruskan acara bersih-bersihnya dengan konsentrasi penuh, dan ia tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mendatangi kelas sampai suara berdebam pintu yang tertutup dengan keras terdengar di belakangnya.

"Oh, ternyata masih ada yang—"

Ucapan penuh syukur yang hendak dikatakannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda, berjaket warna gelap, dan bersorot mata sedingin es yang tertuju lurus kepadanya—Auel Neider.

Alis Meyrin terangkat sebelah "Neider" tanyanya "Maaf, kukira kau rekan piketku… ada apa?"

Auel diam saja, arah matanya tidak beranjak dari sosok Meyrin tetapi sorot matanya menjadi semakin tajam seiring bergulirnya waktu "Aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya"

_Apa?_

Meyrin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap Auel dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sepenuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi menurutnya lebih baik ia diam dan membiarkan sang pemuda yang memecah keheningan itu sendiri daripada ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memperburuk suasana.

Auel mendekat ke arah gadis itu, dan Meyrin nyaris membeku di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Saat melihat kilat asing di mata biru Auel apalagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tapi juga tidak bisa membela diri atau mengatakan apapun.

Lalu ketika jarak antara Auel dan dirinya hanya tinggal beberapa centi, barulah ia mendengar pemuda itu berkata "Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Hah?" begitu mendengar pernyataan Auel, secara refleks Meyrin bertanya. Meskipun suaranya lirih, meskipun setelah ia menyesal telah bertanya, namun memilih untuk maju karena sudah tak mungkin mundur lagi "Butuh… bantuanku? Untuk apa?"

Mata biru Auel menatap langsung ke dalam matanya sendiri, dan kilat yang terbayang di mata biru itu tampak sangat mengerikan baginya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Seakan-akan apapun yang dibutuhkan Auel darinya adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Meyrin menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia benar-benar berada dalam masalah saat ini, dan tampaknya tidak ada cara untuk keluar sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang diinginkan anak itu darinya.

Auel menggerakan tangannya ke arah Meyrin, dan gadis itu semakin tegang sampai ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas dan bergerak bahkan se-centi pun. Namun ketika jemari pemuda itu ternyata hanya berakhir pada kalung berbentuk rangkaian manik-manik beraneka warna yang melingkari lehernya, barulah ia bisa bernapas kembali. Sembari mengutuk diri sendiri karena sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"_Wishmonger_" tiba-tiba saja Auel berujar lagi, suaranya terdengar begitu kelam "Kau seorang _Wishmonger_ kan?"

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda, hati Meyrin mencelos seketika. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan istilah begitu, dan sekarang saat mendengarnya kembali, rasanya seperti baru ditampar dengan keras oleh kenyataan dan fakta yang seharusnya tidak pernah terungkit lagi.

"Ah… itu…" gumam Meyrin, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terdengar bergeming "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh" menghiraukan pengingkaran Meyrin, Auel berkata lagi, suaranya semakin tajam "Aku tahu kau hanya berusaha mengingkarinya"

Meyrin terkesiap, dan saat itu ia berusaha mengingatnya. Berusaha keras. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali ke masa lalu dalam alam pikirannya. Masa dimana ia pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Masa ketika ia masih memiliki kakak perempuan yang selalu melindunginya.

* * *

Wishmonger… _ya, itu kata kuncinya. _

Ia seorang anak.

Ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sepanjang ingatannya. Bersama seorang kakak perempuan bernama Lunamaria yang selalu melindunginya. Dan sebuah kalung berupa rangkaian manik-manik serupa mutiara berwarna-warni sudah melingkari lehernya sejak pertama kali ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin.

Manik-manik itu memiliki beberapa warna; putih, biru, merah muda, dan ungu. Lalu mereka selalu bermunculan entah darimana setiap kali Meyrin merasa sakit—baik fisik maupun psikis.

Ketika jumlahnya sudah terlalu banyak untuk dikalungkan, Meyrin mulai melepaskan sebagian maniknya dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari vas bunga bekas yang ditaruh di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dan hampir setiap hari ia mengisinya dengan manik yang baru.

Manik-manik itu ternyata bukan manik biasa, Meyrin pun bukan gadis biasa. Ia mengetahuinya dari sebuah buku tua yang didapatkannya di perpustakaan yang tampaknya lebih tua dari buku tersebut, dan bertempat di ujung jalan yang alamatnya ia dapatkan dari internet. Dan ketika itu—pada usia 9 tahun—untuk pertama kalinya Meyrin mengetahui bahwa orang yang memiliki manik-manik seperti miliknya disebut _Wishmonge_r.

_Wishmonger_ adalah sebutan bagi sesosok makhluk serupa manusia yang ditandai dengan kepemilikannya atas manik-manik 4 warna yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan yang berbeda-beda menurut tingkatan kekuatannya. Putih—yang disebut juga _candytuft _—untuk permohonan paling seperti menambah uang saku atau mengingat pelajaran, biru—atau _bindweed_—untuk permohonan seperti menghilangkan jerawat atau mengubah warna rambut secara permanen, merah muda—atau _heather_—untuk permohonan seperti menyembuhkan luka atau menghapus tato, dan ungu—atau _snapdragon_—untuk permohonan se-mustahil membawa kembali nyawa yang hampir melintasi batas dunia.

Ketika ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak bisa disebut manusia, Meyrin benar-benar dihantui berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Lunamaria benar-benar kakaknya? Seperti apakah orangtuanya? Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di panti asuhan ini? Atau mengapa ia memiliki takdir seperti ini? Dan bahkan saat itu, tidak ada satupun dari manik-maniknya yang bisa memberikan jawaban.

Dunia ini tidak seperti di negeri dongeng. Begitu kata Luna ketika Meyrin akhirnya memilih untuk memberitahukan kepadanya mengenai apa yang ia temukan tentang dirinya. Tidak ada penyihir yang berkeliaran di persimpangan jalan yang menyamar sebagai nenek renta, menanti memberi penghargaan pada para pengembara yang membagi roti mereka. Jin tidak melesat keluar dari lampu, dan peri gigi tidak muncul setiap malam untuk mengambil gigi-gigi milik anak kecil dan menukarnya dengan koin emas. Di seluruh dunia, hanya ada satu hal dimana para manusia bisa mendapatkan permohonan: _Wishmonger_. Dan alat tukarnya tergantung para _Wishmonger_ sendiri, karena bagi mereka alat tukar untuk satu permohonan adalah rasa sakit.

Dan Meyrin—menurut Luna—adalah satu-satunya _Wishmonger_ yang masih hidup pada masa kini.

Kedua mata biru keunguan Meyrin melebar kaget saat pernyataan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia tidak mau percaya, tapi guratan ekspresi dan sorot mata yang terlihat di wajah kakak perempuannya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu memaksanya untuk percaya.

Luna tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan Meyrin tidak ingin mendesaknya lebih jauh. Ia juga tidak begitu ingin tahu alasan di balik fakta bahwa ialah satu-satunya _Wishmonger_ yang ada di dunia ini, karena menurutnya, apapun jawaban Luna, hanya ada satu muara untuk menggambarkannya; dan itu adalah tragedi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Luna kembali menemui adiknya dan ia hanya mengatakan satu hal: yaitu bahwa Meyrin harus menutup rapat-rapat ingatannya mengenai pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, juga bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorang pun mengetahui rahasianya sebagai sang pengabul permohonan, apapun risikonya.

Dan sekarang—7 tahun setelah pembicaraan itu terjadi, ketika Luna sedang tidak berada disini untuk melindunginya, seorang anak laki-laki yang baru tiba di kota beberapa hari kemarin telah menyingkap tabir rahasia yang dipendamnya bahkan dari sahabat terdekatnya; Stellar.

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Meyrin menarik napas panjang, berpikir untuk tetap mengelak dari tuduhan yang sesungguhnya merupakan fakta tak terelakkan itu.

"Manik-manik ini…" kata Auel, tangannya masih berada pada untaian kalung yang melingkari leher dan jatuh sedikit di atas dada gadis itu "Tidak seperti manik-manik biasa, ini jelas milik _Wishmonger_"

Mata Meyrin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

_Ya Tuhan_, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi… kan? Apa dia bahkan masih bisa mengingkarinya?

"B-Bukan" balas Meyrin, masih berusaha mengingkari dengan satu alasan yang baru saja terbersit di benaknya "Aku… aku hanya pernah berbisnis dengannya—beberapa kali"

Ia sengaja menambahkan bagian akhir itu untuk menjelaskan untaian kalungnya, yang untungnya sudah dikurangi—hingga yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa butir saja—sebelum ia berangkat sekolah pagi tadi. Karena jika pemuda itu sampai tahu bahwa ia memiliki lebih banyak, alasan ini sungguh akan terdengar seperti bualan anak kecil yang kentara sekali bohongnya.

"Oh" kata Auel, lalu ia melepaskan pegangannya dari untaian kalung Meyrin "Maaf kalau begitu"

Desiran rasa lega terasa bagai hembusan angin musim semi bagi Meyrin ketika pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskannya. Ketika pemuda itu mempercayai kebohongannya. Dan ia berusaha keras menahan senyum untuk itu. Atau kebohongannya akan langsung terbaca dan ia tak akan bisa mengelak lagi setelahnya.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"…Alat tukarnya?" tiba-tiba suara Auel terdengar lagi, dan Meyrin menelan ludah pelan, merutuki kebodohannya yang melamun karena terlalu gembira "Apa alat tukarnya?"

"Oh" Meyrin kembali merasa lega, ternyata anak itu lebih baik dari dugaannya. Namun sejenak kemudian ia memutar otaknya kembali. Duh, seharusnya ia sudah menduga akan datangnya pertanyaan ini ketika ia menyatakan dirinya sebagai pebisnis tadi. Dan seharusnya ia memikirkan jawabannya, sejak tadi—pada waktu yang ia gunakan untuk bersorak-sorak gembira di dalam hati.

"Tergantung jenis permohonannya, tentu saja" Meyrin melanjutkan "Memangnya kau mau meminta permohonan yang seperti apa?"

Auel diam saat ia menanyakan hal itu, meski dari gesturnya ia kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Lalu setelah beberapa menit, ia akhirnya berkata "Aku ingin mendapatkan kembali masa laluku yang hilang karena cedera otak"

_Snapdragon_

Meyrin terkejut luar biasa. Permohonan yang mustahil, dan tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh manik-manik lain kecuali yang satu itu. Manik yang bahkan kekuatannya mampu menarik kembali jiwa yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tapi…

Harga untuk manik itu adalah satu rasa sakit yang begitu besar. Bahkan Meyrin sendiri hanya pernah satu kali memilikinya. Dan ia… hampir mati, untuk sebuah _snapdragon_.

"Apa kau tahu darimana asal permohonan itu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya secara refleks, sejujurnya Meyrin juga tidak mau menanyakannya. Karena pertanyaan itu bisa saja mengungkapkan kebohongannya. Dan untuk menutupinya, sebelum Auel mengatakan apa-apa, ia menambahkan "Aku tahu dari teman _Wishmonger_-ku"

"Tidak" tanya Auel, yang ternyata tidak tahu. Dan sekali lagi membuat Meyrin merasa begitu lega karena ia telah berhasil mengingkari fakta bahwa ialah _Wishmonger_-nya, sekali lagi "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?"

Meyrin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menarik napas panjang.

"Permohonan itu tidak gratis, Auel. Sihir ada harganya. Harganya adalah _rasa sakit_"

"Aku tidak peduli" suara Auel ketika mengatakan itu terasa sama dinginnya dengan tatapannya sebelum ini "Aku harus mendapatkannya"

"Dan dengan apa kau akan membayarnya?"

Auel menunduk, lalu terdengar helaan napas panjang sebelum ia berkata "Apapun"

"Lalu bagaimana jika untuk itu dia harus merasakan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan kematian, apa kau tetap akan memintanya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Meyrin terkesiap. Tak siap menerima pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi melihat situasinya, ia juga tak punya pilihan kecuali menjawabnya "Karena dia temanku, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau dia menderita hanya karena keegoisan seseorang—apalagi seseorang sepertimu"

"Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali menjawab, huh?"

"Tepat"

"Baiklah" kata Auel "Aku akan tetap memintanya"

Airmata nyaris menggenangi mata gadis berambut merah itu.

_Orang ini… betapa egoisnya…_

"Kenapa… kenapa kau begitu ingin mengingatnya? Apakah sebegitu pentingnya ingatan itu untukmu?"

Sekuat tenaga Meyrin berusaha menahan agar suaranya tetap terdengar netral ketika ia menanyakannya. Sekalipun gemuruh di dalam dadanya benar-benar membuat ia ingin menangis.

Auel memutar bola matanya, kelihatan sekali ia malas menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia ternyata tetap menjawabnya "Iya, itu ingatan yang sangat penting. Aku harus mengingatnya secepat mungkin"

Ada jeda sebanyak dua menit sebelum Auel meneruskan penuturannya "Dan kalau teman _Wishmonger_-mu ingin tahu kenapa ingatan ini penting bagiku, jawabannya adalah karena dalam ingatan yang terlupakan itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu se-penting pelaku pembunuhan yang akan dibebaskan tanpa syarat jika aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Se-penting itu"

"Ka-Kapan sidangnya?"

"Lusa"

Meyrin menghela napas panjang mendengar pernyataan itu, pasrah pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali menerima rasa sakit yang sangat mengerikan itu. Terlebih karena ia hanya punya satu hari untuk beristirahat, karena lusa ia sudah harus memberikan _snapdragon_-nya kepada Auel.

* * *

Ketika memberikan _snapdragon_ berwarna ungu itu kepada Auel, Meyrin berusaha keras agar ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Sekalipun sulit. Namun mengingat ia tidak punya pilihan berkat kebohongannya tempo hari, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

Meskipun jadinya ia tidak bisa ikut olahraga pada hari itu, dan berakhir di klinik sekolah karena sakitnya.

Dan ia merasa beruntung, karena ketika rasa sakit itu menyerangnya, Auel sudah pergi ke persidangan. Sehingga ia tidak harus menahannya sepanjang sisa hari itu. Lagipula selain Auel tidak ada lagi yang tahu mengenai sihir, permohonan, dan _Wishmonger_.

Auel kembali beberapa hari setelahnya, dan ia jelas terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dari sebelum kepergiannya ke sidang waktu itu.

Ia tersenyum. Sikapnya jauh lebih ramah. Dan ia sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak lain di kelasnya.

Lalu ketika ia sudah duduk di tempatnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—ke arah Meyrin, lalu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dalam suara serupa bisikan angin.

Dan Meyrin—ketika melihat itu, membalas dengan seulas senyum dan sebuah anggukan setuju, isyarat untuk kata 'sama-sama' yang biasa diucapkan sebagai balasan kata terima kasih. Rasa sakitnya kemarin perlahan-perlahan mulai menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa gembira yang terus berakumulasi di dalam hatinya setelah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dan melihat bagaimana senyum telah kembali ke wajah pemuda itu. Berpikir bahwa tidak ada imbalan yang lebih baik daripada kembalinya senyum cerah di wajah seseorang yang permohonannya ia kabulkan.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for making time to read this. _

_And I also had to say that the term 'Wishmonger' is something I got from one of my newest collections. _

_But for the beads name, they came from flowers name. _

_Anyway, if you don't mind, let me know what you think of this whole stuff... _

_I was kind of eager if anyone has ever know about this novel I was getting 'Wishmonger' term from. _

_Nevertheless, I'd like to thank you all, again, and wish you a nice day. _

_**Love,** _

_._

_**Snow**_


End file.
